


Disciplinary Action

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Tyler doesn't get fined or suspended; rather, the league puts his punishment in Jamie's hands.





	

“Dude, I’m  _ sorry _ okay, I know we can’t afford this kind of shit and -” 

  


“Tyler!” Jame near shouts, loud enough to startle them both. He takes a breath to calm himself, running a hand down his face. “They’re not suspending you.” 

  


“...They’re not? Then what - oh.” Tyler slumps like his string have been cut. “Oh.” 

  


“Yeah,  _ oh _ , Tyler.” Jamie sighs. They’re in one of the front offices, alone now that Coach and the PR rep have left. They’d mostly talked about Tyler’s behavior and his  _ needing to put a better foot forward in Dallas.  _ Truth be told, Jamie far would’ve preferred to have been left to discipline Tyler on his own, but he gets little say in what the higher ups decide.  

  


Tyler’d gotten into a fight, then drawn a stupid penalty that had most definitely cost them the game. Now, it’s expected he’ll be taken to task by his captain, and the process taped to be released to the league, as is standard. A tape or two exists of Tyler already, from his time in Boston. Jamie’d watched them both, in hopes of getting a feel for how Tyler responds. All it had done was left him frustrated at the distant way Chara had lain into a bound Tyler without regard of getting results. Jamie’s determined to do better.

  


“C’mon. The sooner we start, the sooner it’s over.” Jamie leads him back into one of the more private rooms, locking the door behind them. Tyler’s never been here before, not in Dallas, but he stumbles his way toward the stockade set up on one side of the room. Jamie has to grab his wrist to get him to stop, pulling Tyler around to face him. 

  


“No. We won’t be using that. Undress and kneel on the bed, Tyler.” 

  


Jamie follows, picking up Tyler’s discarded clothes, leaving them folded on an empty chair. As Tyler settles on the bed, Jamie flicks on the various cameras positioned about the room. Tyler’s trembling when Jamie gets back to the bed, head ducked low between his shoulders. Running a firm hand down Tyler’s back from shoulder to hip, Jamie watches him shudder before repeating the touch. 

  


“Tyler,” he murmurs, hopefully too soft for the cameras to pick up. “Do you have a safeword?” 

  


“Marshall.” 

  


Jamie starts with a few light slaps, warming Tyler up and gauging what he can take. There are implements, but Jamie learned through training that he much prefers a bare-handed spanking. Tyler’s ass pinks up beautifully beneath Jamie’s hand. He gradually adds force behind the spanks, the skin shifting from pink to red. Jamie listens closely to Tyler’s gasps, tiny pleas and soft moans, but his safeword never comes. 

  


Slipping a hand beneath Tyler’s hip, Jamie’s gratified to find him hard, cock tacky-wet at the tip. Jamie strokes him with his left, continues to spank with his right, watching Tyler unravel. He rocks back and forth erratically, like he’s not sure if he wants to lean into  the spanking or shove his cock further into Jamie’s hand. A sharp twist of his wrist and quick blow right across the crease of Tyler’s ass has him crying out, coming hard over the sheets and Jamie’s hand. 

  


Jamie strokes him until Tyler’s whimpering, easing off the blows until he’s rubbing his fingers over the heated skin. He wipes his hand clean on the bed - cleanup isn’t on them, at least - and shifts around the edge of the bed. Tyler comes easy when Jamie pulls him up and into his arms, tucking his face into Jamie’s neck. He sniffles for a while, finally drawing a shuddering breath. 

  


“I’m sorry, Jamie.” 

  


“I know, Tyler. You did good. It’s okay.” 

  


Gingerly, Jamie helps Tyler back into his clothes, turning off the cameras as Tyler takes a few moments to really settle. They go home together so Jamie can tuck Tyler in on the couch, only gratified when Tyler goes home with a soft smile on his face and the tension gone from his shoulders. He definitely doesn’t watch the tape when it’s released later, a guilty flush in his cheeks as he watches Tyler’s face shift from tense to pleasured to tearful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4758734#cmt4758734).  
> I take prompts over at my [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
